


richie never thought he'd be the first to leave

by wejnersoldier



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Except Stan, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, bill and bev are only mentioned, but they're dumb, im so sorry, same with the other losers, stenbrough is implied, they're in love, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier
Summary: richie never thought he'd be the first one to leave.the first one to leave out of him and eddie, anyways.





	richie never thought he'd be the first to leave

richie never thought he'd be the first one to leave.

the first one to leave out of him and eddie, anyways.

beverly was the first one to leave, for obvious reasons. richie really was happy for her, she deserved to get out of this shit hole of a town, and away from her father. she'd left quickly after the It ordeal, hugging them all, promising to call whenever she could. she couldn't live without her losers, she claimed.

she never called.

it had been a month.

richie didn't know what he had expected.

the second to leave was bill. he wasn't exactly surprised, the boy's parents were heartbroken over the death of their youngest son, and decided that they needed a fresh start. richie felt sick when he realized that they never once thought of their eldest son getting a fresh start, but didn't feel like mentioning it to bill, who was already upset over the whole thing. for once, richie kept his mouth shut.

bill promised to call.

he never called.

now, it was richie's turn to leave, spending the entire day packing all of his things into boxes, promising his mom to throw some stuff away, but not doing so. packing was distracting him from the fact that he was leaving his friends, stopping him from wondering if he was going to be just like beverly and bill, and never talk to them again.

richie didn't think he could ever survive without talking to eddie.

eddie kaspbrak, the one person richie didn't want to think about the most while packing away his childhood, getting ready to throw it into a truck and move away forever. eddie was a little shit, but so was he, never knowing when to keep his mouth shut always ticked off the smaller boy, but it was cute, and there was never any real anger behind it.

richie stopped packing, sitting down on his bed. he needed to see eddie before he left. he knew he'd see him with the others, they'd all agreed to come and wave him goodbye as he drove away, vaguely remembering himself say he wanted to make a dramatic exit. "i expect crying, eds." he'd said, before eddie hit him for calling him that.

he knew he'd see eddie. but this was different, he didn't want the others to be there, he just needed to see him alone. eddie was his closest friend. he deserved his own goodbye, and richie refused any other thought that meant he was going to see eddie for another reason.

the bike ride wasn't long, getting out of his house was harder, his mom yelling at him to go back to his room and pack, but he didn't listen. richie didn't even bother to knock on the door, knowing mrs kaspbrak wouldn't let him in, she never did, instinctively going around to the side of the house, dropping his bike on the floor.

he looked around, before picking up a small stone, one that hopefully wouldn't break eddie's window, before throwing it and waiting.

eddie had locked himself in his room every time he'd come home since after the gazebo's thing. one, out of embarrassment, how could he forget the word placebo? two, he didn't want to see his mother. three, he was sulking.

he dismissed the third one of ever being true, he had nothing to sulk about. he was upset beverly never called him, but they weren't that close, he understood. he was upset bill never called him, they were a lot closer, eddie would say that he was his best friend.

his best friend, after richie, of course.

richie tozier, the one person eddie didn't want to think about while laying on his bed, looking up the ceiling, hoping that if he waited long enough, everything would just be okay again. richie tozier, his best friend, leaving derry tomorrow.

richie tozier, his best friend, leaving him tomorrow.

eddie hadn't thought about it properly until now. he hadn't really thought about any of them leaving, he knew beverly would leave before she even said it, that one was inevitable, and he figured the same went for bill on some level.

but richie? eddie didn't know if he could last not talking to richie for longer than a day.

sure, richie annoyed the hell out of him, never letting up with calling him 'eds' or 'eddie spaghetti', always managing to get a rise out of him with jokes about his mom. he secretly loved them, though.

the nicknames. the jokes about his mom were pushing it.

before he could start thinking about life without richie, how he would cope with his mom without the other boy there, who he would talk to about stuff only richie knew about, there was a tap at his window.

richie climbed up the train pipe with ease, he'd done this enough times, he knew what he was doing by now, slipping himself through eddie's window, opened a few seconds after he threw the stone, eddie's cute face poking out and smiling at him.

he tried not to think too much about thinking he was cute.

one he was through the window, he adjusted his classes, grinning widely at eddie, who had sat back down on his bed, giving him an almost identical smile.

"hey there, eds. whatcha up to?" richie asked, dropping down on eddie's bed next to him, bouncing slightly when he did, knocking against eddie a few times.

"don't call me eds." eddie mumbled, looking away from richie, his grin being replaced by a frown. richie frowned too when he saw, the nickname never effected eddie that much, he wondered if he actually did something wrong this time.

eddie didn't know when the next time he'd hear richie call him eds. probably tomorrow, but after that, he didn't know. he hated that thought.

eddie looked at richie after a few seconds, who was frowning now, and his stomach dropped, realizing that the boy must've thought it was something he said.

"i'm gonna miss you, rich." eddie said softly, before looking away, not wanting to see the look on richie's face after he'd said it. it was true though, eddie would miss him, so much more than he'd ever miss anyone or ever had. richie was a constant in his life, his anchor, his best friend.

eddie loved him.

richie wasn't the most emotional person. eddie was, he knew that, he didn't know why he'd expected the boy not to react to him leaving. he just figured he wouldn't be missed, that all of his teasing wasn't seen as friendly, just annoying, finally it being over and eddie would be happier without him. richie adjusted his glasses, something he'd been doing around eddie a lot, before putting an arm over his shoulder.

"don't ya worry now, eds." richie said, waiting for a second, waiting for eddie to hit him or frown even more at the use of the nickname, but instead, all richie saw was a small smile. "i'll call you everyday. don't know what i'd do without hearing your voice everyday."

"don't call me eds." eddie said, turning his head towards richie, mentally begging himself not to think about how close they were, his small smile growing, and richie knew that he secretly loved the nickname.

richie left after a few hours. they didn't do much, just talked. talked about their friends, talked about their plans, talked about what school richie would go to, talked about eddie's mom. they talked about everything.

almost everything.

richie's mom gave him one hell of a lecture when he got home, he never thought he'd hear the end of it. eventually she let him go, ordering him to finish packing, and he did.

the next morning, the remaining losers turned up to say goodbye to him, and they let richie make a big goodbye speech, not one complaint, not even from stanley. he made them promise to all hug and cry as he drove away, and that if he didn't seeing them do at least one of those in the mirror, he would jump out and run back, and make them do it.

part of eddie wanted to go against him just so he'd come back. he was already starting to cry though, his eyes watering as richie gave each of the boys a hug, leaving him for last.

richie hugged stanley a little longer than the others, whispering a thank you to him for always being there for him, stanley doing the same thing. to anyone watching, it would seem as if stan hated richie, but, he didn't. next to eddie, stanley was richie's best friend.

no one could beat eddie, though.

eddie was the last person richie said goodbye to. it was hard, he hadn't worked himself up to it quite enough, but he hugged him tighter and longer than he did with anyone else. stan gave him a sympathetic smile when he pulled away.

richie promised eddie he'd call him, whispering it into his shoulder, feeling eddie nod slightly before he pulled away, wanting nothing more than to wipe away the tears that had starting running down the boys cheeks.

eddie had ran straight home after the car richie was in disappeared, locking himself away. for some reason, he couldn't cry now, despite having already started not so long ago. richie was gone, he was never coming back, and eddie felt sick.

it had been three months since richie left. it was eddie's turn now, helping his mom pack away the kitchen, taking down the picture hanging up on the wall next to the phone.

eddie had spent three months staring at the phone.

richie never called.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr wejnersoldier


End file.
